1. Technical Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to battery-charging circuits and, more particularly, to providing circuit protection to battery-charging circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of electronic equipment, especially portable or handheld electronic devices, are capable of being powered from a battery. Some of these portable and/or handheld devices include, but are not limited to, laptop or notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), compact disc (CD) players, digital video disc (DVD) players, MP3 (an audio standard under the Moving Picture Experts Group or MPEG) players, AM/FM (amplitude modulation/frequency modulation) radios, pagers, cellular telephones, etc. These devices typically contain one or more integrated circuit chip(s) to perform the operations(s) intended by the device. Many, if not most, of these devices may be powered by self-contained power sources, such as a battery. In many instances, the batteries may be rechargeable.
When a rechargeable battery is present in a portable or handheld device, the battery may be charged by the use of an internal or an external battery charger. In some instances, it may be desirable to have an internal battery charger so that a separate external charger unit is not needed.
In a typical setup to charge a rechargeable battery, where the battery charging is provided by an internal battery charger, the device or chip includes a battery charging circuit to charge the battery. Typically, a separate and distinct battery charging circuit is utilized and this charging circuit is activated when an external power source is coupled to the device. For example, the charging of the battery by the charging circuit commences when the device is coupled to an external power source, such as a wall outlet. However, in some instances, external power is provided by other sources, rather than the alternating current (AC) power source.
As an example, in today's applications, certain interfaces may provide power through the interface itself. A bus specification, such as a Universal Serial Bus Revision 2.0 specification (USB 2.0), provides not only protocol for data transfer between two devices, but the USB 2.0 specification also provides a power link between a USB host and a USB device coupled onto the USB link. For example, a peripheral device (such as an MP3 player), when coupled to a host (such as a personal or laptop computer) through a USB 2.0 link, the USB not only provides the data lines for data transfer between the two devices, but +5 volts (nominal) is also provided to the peripheral through the interconnect. Thus, devices coupled onto the USB 2.0 link may utilize the voltage provided on the bus to power circuitry of the peripheral component.
Thus, various electronic equipment, device or system employing an integrated circuit (IC) may utilize a rechargeable battery and, therefore, may include a battery-charging circuit as part of the integrated circuit. In typical operation, the IC is powered from the battery when the IC is not coupled to an external power source. When the IC is coupled to an external power source, the external power source supplies power to the IC and/or charges the battery.
With many of these ICs, the external power source coupled to the unit will have higher voltage than that provided by the battery. In those instances, care must be taken to ensure that the higher external voltage is not coupled to the circuits of the IC beyond a maximum allowable supply voltage to the circuitry. This is especially so, when the IC include circuits that operate at low supply voltages. Today, many ICs designed for portable applications are designed with low supply rail voltages to minimize power consumption by the chip. Thus, it is desirable to seek some overvoltage protection to ensure that the supply voltage does not exceed a specified value and/or the maximum allowable on components of the IC and/or to ensure that circuit components do not drop voltages beyond that which is specified or allowed.
Another consideration with the battery voltage is when the external power source is removed from the unit. In some instances, it is possible that the external source voltage may drop below the battery voltage but still remain connected to the charging circuit. In that event, there may be a condition where the battery voltage is higher in magnitude than the supply node and may cause a backflow current into the external source. The backflow current, if excessive, may drain the battery requiring a long sequence to charge the battery again. Also, the backflow current may affect or even damage circuit components of the IC or the external source.